Flames to Flowers
by Tora No Musume
Summary: A one shot that was inspired by 4 young girls that have died in our area recently. When all has been destroyed, how do you carry on?


This is a one shot dedicated to 4 girls that have died recently 2 who are from my school. I really hope the families are ok.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around. Grey, black, white, it was like the world had been washed clean of colours. Buildings had crumbled, glass shards were everywhere. It was all just so surreal. Naruto wandered down what used to be a street filled with normal people going about their normal lives. Now all the life was gone, either disappeared into the monument or buried by the homes of Konoha. A child's hand could be seen peeking from under a piece of concrete, Naruto shuddered. He carried on walking, not taking in all the small details that could make a person break down. Bodies were littered on the ground just like the leaves had once done in autumn. Naruto shook his head, dispelling images of horror and fear that the dead must have seen. And then, the worse thing that Naruto thing could have seen came into view. One of his precious people, not breathing, not alive anymore.<p>

"Sakura?"

Naruto fell to his knees, his whole body shaking with great sobs. The tears flowed like a waterfall down his face.

"WHY? WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Naruto shouted to the skies. His best friend was dead, his grandfather, his childhood crush, his sensei, his friends, Shizune and Tsunade was critically ill in hospital and probably wouldn't make it. His best friend had nearly died and was practically on the verge of death anyway wherever he was. Hinata, Kakashi and what was left of the Konoha Nine were all he had now. He felt so numb, so empty. It was like he had cried out his heart but left a few pieces. The few pieces left stung like hot coals from a fire. His crying had quietened into a sort of whimpering like that from a child.

Hinata was walking around surveying the damage. She could feel the heavy burden of death on her heart and it felt like she was carrying tons of stones around on her shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips. Then a wailing sound filled the air. She followed the sound to its source and saw the one she had loved for nearly all her life cry out his soul with such a passion that it made her want to share his grief and cry with him. She silently walked towards him hoping not to startle him. Her arm sneaked across his shoulders pulling him into a hug. His sapphire blue eyes looked up at her devoid of any emotion but grief. He buried his head into her shoulder, holding onto her as if she were his life line. She smoothed his hair with her hand murmuring nonsense to quiet him. They sat there just holding each other for a long time. The sun was setting when they broke apart. Naruto smiled up at Hinata, silently thanking her, his gratitude brimming from his eyes in the tears that had yet to fall.

"Hinata?" Naruto croaked.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, I'll stay with you forever." Naruto's eyes widened at her statement. Hinata's eyes had steeled with resolve.

"You mean it." The question had come out as a statement. Hinata simply nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against her. His eyes fluttered slightly before they stopped moving. Hinata moved her hand to his hair again, singing a lullaby. She hummed away before whispering,

"I'll always be here for you Naruto, and never forget that."

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

Fire Lilies covered the whole area where Konoha once stood. People were milling around, chatting while they worked to rebuild their home. Ninja dashed to and from the half destroyed academy where the temporary Hokage was located. The whole town was busy. But two people sat in a crimson field, eating food and enjoying each others company. Hinata, now finished with her food moved across towards Naruto and pushed him to the ground. She cuddled up to him while Naruto smiled happily. They looked up at the sky. Naruto sighed.

"Are you thinking about them again?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just can't help it. I miss them all so much. I wish they were all here again. Why did they have to die?" Naruto said in a monotone voice. Hinata stared sternly at her boyfriend.

"Naruto, shut up and listen. Yes you're friends are dead but you have to keep on living. Don't regret the past even if it isn't how you want to be. You can't do anything about it so just keep looking ahead. Live how they would want you to, live how you want to." Naruto stared at her before closing his eyes, at peace.

* * *

><p>I would be extremely grateful if you left a review just to tell me how the one shot turned out. I am truly sorry that the girls had to die so young for one reason or another and all so close together. All my thoughts go out to the families right now<p>

-Tora


End file.
